Please dont leave me
by Demena-x
Summary: Alex's 18th birthday has some unexpected events, NOT a songfic for Pink. Will be a sequel. Demi/Selena.. Demena... Mitchie/Alex.. WE youu wanna call it. Read and Review! :D Demena


**Hey, sorry for not updating, I hope this will make up for it.**

**I own nothing... yet.**

**Just so you know, I might accidentaly put '£' instead of '$' cuz im english and not used to dollars xD**

**but I mean dollars. Kay?**

**MitchiexAlex**

**Summary: Alex Russo, 18 today, but her birthday has some unexpected events. Demi/Selena.. Demena. Mitchie/Alex**

**_Alex's POV:_**

_I woke up to the smell of Pancakes, syrup and ice-cream. My favourite breakfast, My mom and Dad know that, It always symbolises a special occasion. In this case, My birthday, 18 today. I picked my wand up from the nightstand, and pointed it to the curtains, "Curtaino Openo." I said, as the curtains slowly opened to let in the light of the sun. I got out of my bed, and walked sleepily to the kitchen table._

_"Happy birthday mi jahir" My mom said to me cheerily when she was aware of my presence. I smiled at her and sat to the table. She turned back around to the counters, and grabbed the tray that was on the counter. she placed it in front of me and smiled. My dad, mom and two brothers, Justin and Max were all sitting at the table with me. My mom and dad at either side of me, and Justin and Max opposite me. I opened the card that was on the Tray, and smiled when I saw the picture, It was of a bear, that was holding a big pink ballon, which read 'Happy 18th birthday alex.' It was one of them ones you can have customised. I opened the card to read the inside, and a **lot** of money fell out. I grinned stupidly, and read the inside of the card. _

Dear Alex,  
happy 18th, Your officially a grown up, and we're so proud of you. Just dont screw it up. Have fun spending your £500.  
love Mom and Dad.  
xxx

_"Oh my god! £500?!" I exclaimed, excited that I had so much money. They nodded, I thanked them and I hugged my dad, who kissed my forehead and whispered something about Happy birthday baby girl. and then hugged my mom, who just held on really tightly. Then Justin passed me a card and a neatly wrapped present across the table. I opened the card, and then the present. It was a necklace, it was gold, and had a heart on it, the heart had been engraved to say '18 at last.' I thanked Justin and then Max passed me a card with a badly wrapped present, which turned out to be a pair of white skinny jeans, which I had seen in the shop before and really wanted. I then started to eat my breakfast which was on the tray. The pancakes were home made and warm, I put a load of syrup on them, and a massinve dollop of my moms home made toffee-fudge Ice-cream that I love so damn much._

_I had just finished my breakfast when my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Mitchie, and decided to go into my room to answer it, cause my parents were stll unaware of our relationship. _

_(**A/N: Caller... **Alex... just so ii dont have to keep putting he/she said, I said etc.)_

**_Hey babe, Happy birthday!_**

_Heyya baby, thanks, are you coming over later? 'cuz rember we decided to tell my parents today, and yours tomorrow like?_

**_Yeah, course, except we both secretly know that the only reason you want me to come over is so that you get my present._**

_You got me a present? awww.. baby.. you didnt have to._

**_And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didnt?_**

_Hmm.. the god-damn sexiest one still?_

**_Haa. Your confusing me with you there babe. Anyway, do you remeber, this time last year, I was just your best friend who was secretly head over heels in love with you, and then two weeks later, we actually got together. It seems like it was only yesterday, dont it?_**

_Yeah, and I was just your best friend who you always caught staring when you were getting changed or something, And I had to make up lame excuses. but really all I wanted to do was tell you that your everything to me, and I love you so much._

**_Yeah.. Im so glad its all worked out! anyway, I gotta go get ready, I'll be there in about 2 hours, yeah?_**

_Yeah, Kay, see you in a coupl'a hours. I love you._

**_I love you too. Bye._**

_Bye._

_I smiled to myself, and started to get changed, today, everything was gonna be out in the open, The reason we never have boyfriends, The reason we're closer than normal bestfriends, and the reason for all the sleepovers, maybe not what we did at the sleepovers, but still. I went into the bathroom, to take a shower, I was out the shower in 20 minutes, and dried my hair, I then curled it and magically did my make-up. I gotta say, when you do your make-up by magic, it always looks better. I then got dressed. I wore the skinnies that Max got me, and A low-cut black tanktop. Just as I finished getting ready, the door-bell went, and I knew it was Mitchie. _

_I opened the door to reveal Mitchie, she looked so gorgeous, as usual, I stared at her for a minute, taking in her gorgeous tonned figure. She was wearing a tight, low-cut red Tanktop, with a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue skinnies, she was holding a gift bag, like the kind you put present in, and a perfectly wrapped present with A card attached to it. she came in, and my mom, dad and brothers greeted her. we went to my room, as soon as the door was shut, she attacked my lips with hers. our lips mover in motion together, and her hands were on my waist, my hands were in her hair, and the kiss deepened as she slipped her tongue into my mouth, I moaned from my throat, and just then, my mom called us._

_"Alex, do you wanna come out here and open Mitchies present and card?" she called from the living room. I looked to Mitchie, and gave her a look, that said 'do I wanna open the stuff in front of them or not?'_

_She giggled, and said "Well.. I wouldnt suggest opening the card in front of them until They know about us, and I DEFINATELY wouldnt suggest opening the wrapped present around them, ever. but you can open the one thats in the bag." I giggled, cuz it meant she had gotten me something sexual, and possibly a sexual card. We still hadn't had sex, we had both vowed to stay pure until marriage, but we both wanted to. but we couldnt, it was part of our promises. I called back to my mom._

_"Yeah, and, before we do that, we have something we need to talk to you about." I nodded to Mitchie, signalling that it was time, she picked the card and the gift bag up off my bed, and took my hand with her free hand. she interwined our fingers, and we walked out to the living room. _

_"Mom, Dad, we... well, for the past, almost a year now, we've been hiding something huge from you." My mom and Dad exchanged worried glances, and I carried on. "Mitchie... Mitchie isn't just my best friend. she's more than that, so much more than that, I love her, Im in love with her, And I'm really sorry, I understand if you hate me and never wanna see me again, but we decided it was time to tell you the truth. Im sorry." I focused on them. I really needed to know their reaction. My dad sat their, staring into space, probrably taking in what I had just told him, and my mom had an unreadable expression. __"Mom? Dad?" I asked them, hoping that they would respond._

_My mom smiled symathetically, and stood up from the couch. she put one arm around me, and one arm around Mitchie. "Honey, we wouldn't hate you for being Bi-sexual, Its not a choice, and I for one Love Mitchie. She's been a great best friend for you, I dont see why she wouldn't be a great girlfriend for you." Bi-sexual? WTF?! who said I was bi? was all I could think._

_"Mom, no, not bi-sexual, Im gay, I dont like boys." She smiled at me and nodded, she whispered something like 'okay, sorry.' and tightened her grip on our shoulders. then my dad made a noise._

_"Wait... No... your growing up to fast, first, It was the first date, then the first kiss, then the Quinceneara, then the 18th birthday, and now... a girlfriend? Your growing up to fast! and sinse when dont you like boys? your always going on about them." Whoa, shows how much attention he pays. _

_"Dad, the last time I said anything about a boy was 3 years ago, and It was just so you wouldnt catch on to me being gay." He sat there for a moment, probrably scanning his brain to see if i was right, which he then realised I was. _

_"Okay then, I still think your growing up too fast, but your moms right, it wasn't your choice, and I fully support you. C'mere. You too Mitchie." My mom let go of us, and we walked over to my dad, he hugged us both, and then let us go. I sat on the couch, well, on Mitchies lap, and opened the card she got me. It said 'Happy 18th birthday Girlfriend.' on it, so I kinda figured out why we had to tell my mom and dad before I opened it. I then opened the gift bag. There was a bottle of champagne in there. I smiled and kissed her, My mom cleared her throat, and I smiled at them apologetically. _

_After about an hour of sitting in the living room with my parents and explaing to them how everything started, who knew, And stuff like that, we decided to go to Town and shop. It was 1.00 so we had until the shops closed at 6. We went to the music stores, and I got a new iPod touch, with bigger memory, that was $200 from my 500 gone. $300 left. we spent about 3 hours just going around random shops and stuff, and then I decided that I didnt want anything else. That I would keep the restof the money for when I wanted it. So we went back to our place. We went through to sub-station, and all the lights were off. I knew it would be closed cuz they always close for birthdays and holidays and stuff, and we were walking through, when the lights flipped on and a load of people jumped out yelling 'Surprise' and 'Happy birthday Alex'_

_The music was on blaring, and we were all dancing nd having a laugh. Harper was there aswell, she was back for my party, she had always promised to be here for my 18th, when she moved away last summer, I didnt think she would be. Me and Mitchie were dancing together, when the music stopped, and my dad made an announcement._

_"Attention please everybody. I just wanna propose a toast, to my beautiful daughter, who is finally 18. Shes my baby girl, and I couldnt be more proud of everything shes done up to now. So if you could all pease raise your glasses, and join me in wishin a Happy Birthday to Alex. Now, everybody, help your selves to food, subs, and drinks, and enjoy the rest of the party."_

_Everyone cheered and raised their half full glasses to me, and then started getting food. The music came back on, and then a slow, romantic song came on, Mitchie took my hand, and pulled me back to the open space that was suppoed to be a dancefloor. She put her arms around my waist, and I put mine around her neck. we started to move our hips in time to the music, swaying against eachother. It got lighter, my dad had put the spotlight on us, people were watching, and then the song ended, I leant up to kiss Mitchie, and she leant down. Our eyes closed, and we kissed. People started cheering, and Mitchies mom clapped. I'm guessing my mom and dad took the liberty of telling her about us before we got the chance. _

_Today had been perfect, really perfect. _

_The party ended late, arount 12.00, Mitchie went home after a very long, sweet goodbye kiss, and we all went upstaires to bed._

_

* * *

I woke up at around 4.30, I needed a drink, so I went downstaires to the sub station to get a soda. I opened the door to the sub-station and I saw it, A huge fire. I panicked, the first thing i did was scream. The fire was big, it had already destroyed most of the sub-station, and was making its way to the staires where I was standing. I ran up the staires, and into Max's room. I woke him up, and screamed at him to get in mom and dads room. he did, slowly and sleepily, I then did the same to Justins. Once we were all in there, and my mom and dad we woken up, I siad to them_

_"Okay, look, You lot need to get out of here" They all gave me a kind of 'What the Hell' look, and then I carried on explaining "I dont want you lot to panic, but the sub-stations on fire, its already destroyed most of the sub station, and its making its way up, get out through the fire escape, and get the neighbours out of their houses, then call the fire-brigade, Im gonna stay here and try and put it out, since Im the only one that can put it out with magic." My mom suddenly started saying stuff like 'No, Alex' but I stopped her. "No, mom, theres no time for arguements, I'll be okay, just get out!"_

_They left with a fight, they went down the fire escape, I went into my room to get my wand, The floor was weak from the fire, I was about to grab my wand, when the floor collapsed, I fell, Not into the fire, a part that wasn't on fire, It was smoky, and I couldnt see. I stayed on my hands and knees, and tried to think of a fire dousing spell, I couldnt though. I coughed and choked alot, from the smoke, and then, everything went blank._

**Mitchies POV.**

_I was woken up by aload of the neighbours outside, Im a really light sleeper, I got out of bed and looked out of the window, and then I saw a blaze inside Alex's parents sub stop. I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and flung it on, I stuck some of my moms sandals on on the way out, and ran to where Mr and Mrs Russo were standing. _

_"Oh my god what happened... WHERES ALEX?!" I realised she wasn't here and screamed at them. They shook their heads._

_"We dont know. She wasn't in her bed when we went to get her out, we think shes down there, in the fire, we called the firebrigade and the ambulance, just in case we need one." Mrs Russo sobbed to me. Alex was inside?! I did the first thing I could think of. I ran to the door of the sub station, I kicked it open, people were screaming for me to come back, including my mom who had came downstaires to see what was going on. I kept going tough, I went inside, I didnt care about myself, I needed to save Alex. and I didnt care what happened to me. I took my dressing gown off and put it over myself to protect myself from the smoke as much as I could. The fire was huge, it was spreaded everywhere, I walked as far as I could without walking into the fire. I refused to leave without her._

_I walked through abit more. I was coughing and choking, Then I saw her, my beautiful girlfriend lying on the floor, hopefully still alive, she was lying so still. I walked towards her as quickly as I could, avoiding the fire. I knelt down beside her, and shouted to her, "Alex, ALEX! wake up!" She didnt do anything. she just lay there unconcious, and hopefully breathing, I knew she wasnt gonna wake up on her own, so I did what I knew people did on Tv. I lifted her onto my shoulder, she was heavier than usual, cuz she was a dead weight. but hopefully not dead. I stood up, and dodged my way out. I got out the doors which I had left open, coughing and choking, struggling to breathe, but I didnt care, I lay her on the ground, and held her hand. _

_People crouded round us to see if she was Okay. I cried, I felt aroung her neck for a pulse, I found one, but it was really faint, and not very regular. Mr & Mrs Russo came over as soon as they saw me come out with her, Mr Russo sat by Alex, and Mrs Russo put an arm around me and kept saying that I shouldnt have gone in and that I was stupid, but she kept saying how greatful she was aswell. I wasnt listening though. All I was interested in was Alex, she was breathing, but not very easily or strongly. I kept talking to her. "Alex, baby, come on, wake up. Your gonna be okay, just keep holdin' on, The ambulance'll be here soon, they'll make you better, just keep holding on babe." I kept repeating myself too her. My mom was on my left, and Mrs Russo was on my right, I was still coughing and choking, I had black on my face from the smoke and ash, and just then, the ambulane arrived, along with the firebrigade. 4 people got out of the back of the ambulance, and immediately ran to me and Alex, they put her on a stretcher, and put a breathing mask on her, and one of them gave me a breathing mask. we were both loaded into the back of the ambulance, Mr and Mrs Russo followed in their car with my mom, and the firebrigade went in to tackle the blaze that might have killed my girlfriend. _

_I was by alex's bedside, she was wired up to aload of Machines that were halping her breathe. I hadn't left her bedside sinse the second they told me I was Ok, 3 days ago. She still hadnt woken up, bu she was breathing, she needed help breathing, but she was. I was so tired, but I refused to go to sleep until she had woken up. The hospital and my mom, and Alex's parents had all tried to make me leave and go to bed, but I wouldnt, I just stayed there, holding her hand, praying that she would wake up soon._

_It had been 3 days, I'd been sitting there for 3 days, holding her hand, not sleeping, praying for her to wake up._

_I was so worried about her, But then, she started coughing, I quickly called for a nurse by pressing the button, and one came. _

_"Shes coughing! is she okay?" I asked her, the second she got through the door. The nurse looked at her, and smiled._

_"I'm Okay Mitch." I heard from behind me, the voice of an angel, her voice was weak, and fragile, but she was awake. I squeezed her hand again, really tight, I cried, and she smiled. I pulled her into a hug, and she gladly, but weakly accepted. _

_"What happened Mitch? all I remember is going downstaires to get a drink, and the sub station was on fire."_

_"Babe, You went downstaires, and you must have passed out from the smoke or something, I heard noise from downstaires outside my window, and saw the fire, and came to make sure you were Okay, When your mom said you were still inside, My protective girlfriend mode kicked in, and I went inside to get you. It took a while to find you, but I had to get you. Once I'd found you, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldnt, so I carried you out. I sat and held your hand until the ambulance came, and then as soom as I was told I was Ok, i came down to your room, and I stayed here, until now, for 3 days, I wouldnt sleep, or eat, cuz I couldnt leave you, I didnt want you to wake up without me. And I was scared that If I left you, I wouldnt get to come back to you, because you'd stop fighting. Oh, and the fire was started from the stove being left on after your party." She started crying. I tried to stop her. "Hey, hey, dont cry, your Ok now, Im here baby, its gonna be Ok." She sniffled, then coughed, then sniffled again. _

_SHe smiled at me, then asked "When can I get out of here?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I said I would ask someone. "You should go home, get some clean clothes and stuff. Go and see your mom, and tell my mom and Dad that Im awake and stuff. Maybe get some sleep aswell, if you've been awake for 3 days straight, you must be shattered. Go on, I'll be here when you get back." I nodded, because she's the only person I couldn't say no too. I left the room, and went back to my place, I saw that the sub-station had been fixed, and They were living back there, They must've had help from everyone. I went back to my house and got some clothes and stuff in a bag. I then went to my bedroom, and fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

_I woke up the next day, at about 8.00 AM. I was asleep for about 18 hours, I grabbed my bag, and my purse, which had $1000 in it. I knew what I was gonna do. I went to town, to the jewelerry shop._

_

* * *

_

_I got back to the hospital at 10.00, I ran to Alex's room and saw her lying awake, waiting for me._

_"Hey, good sleep?" She asked me when I got in, I smiled at her and nodded, I went and sat next to her, and took her hand in mine._

_"Look, Alex, I've been doin' alot of thinkin' since Your birthday, and when I nearly lost you, I just decided it was time, I love you so much Alex, and I nearly lost you, that scared the hell outta me, I realised that I cant live without you, and I want us to be together forever. I want you to be my wife." I said, I pulled the little box out of my jacket pocket, and opened it, to reveal the little diamond engagement ring I had brought her with the $1000. Alex was crying silently, and smiling brightly._

_"Oh my god, Mitchie, I... I dont know what to say..." She was smiling still. Her voice had gained back its strength, she was like my Alex again, before the fire._

_"Howz about 'Yes'?" I asked her, with a suggestive tone in my voice. _

_"Yes, Yes, I'll become your wife Mitchie, I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." I said, I took her left hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. _

_"Promise me something Mitchie?"_

_"Anything babe. I love you."_

_"Please dont leave me... ever." She asked me._

_"I promise.. I wont leave you.. EVER." I stressed the ever._

**_A/N: Heyy. this took me all day and Tbh, I loved writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it (:_**

**_Read and Review liikeee.. _**

**_there WILL be a sequel.._**

**_with the wedding and stuff likee.._**

**_TasharrrOx_**


End file.
